


You're my honey baby

by jeongcheongs



Series: Honey, baby, you drive me crazy [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Coupzi, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Interns & Internships, Jicheol, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Office Sex, Overprotective, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, jealous Cheol, kind of not really, professional Seungcehol, the new intern is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: The new office intern has his eyes set on Seungcheol's honey pot, and that is something that Seungcheol absolutely cannot let happen.ORSeungcheol gets jealous because of said intern and asserts dominance the only way he knows how.





	You're my honey baby

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't edited this yet so please bear with me if there are any mistakes! Enjoy!

Seungcheol was fifteen when he had his first girlfriend.

 

The relationship was surprisingly very short, only lasting of less than two weeks. Granted, he wasn’t especially interested in the girl, only saying yes to her confession as he felt bad for her, but the boy thought that his boyfriend skills should at least be good enough to keep someone interested for a minimum of a month.

 

When they broke up, the girl told him that it was cause he was “too suffocating”. Seungcheol really didn’t think that he went overboard, but apparently making sure that she was safe by asking her where she was every day was “too overprotective.”

 

“I asked you out for you to be my boyfriend, not my dad.” She had said, but Seungcheol didn’t mind. Being overprotective isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

 

Skip forward ten years, and Seungcheol is at a better place in life than most people of his age. He had a stable job, his own apartment, a group of loving friends and an accepting family. There couldn’t be anything else that Seungcheol wants, right?

 

_Wrong._

 

He had everything he could ever want, but ever since that adorable, grumpy piece of fluff Lee Jihoon walked into his office for the first time, Seungcheol wanted, craved, needed the younger. He wanted to pin the smaller under him, or wrap his arms around him, peppering his face with little smooches, as well as giving him long, languid kisses.

 

Jihoon, to Seungcheol, was like that cute puppy at the pet store that everyone wanted to adopt, but were told “no” by their parents, right in front of them yet at the same time so far from their reach, until it gets taken away by someone else.

 

In any other case, Seungcheol would be more than willing to make the first move, not being one for subtly. However, this was _Lee Jihoon_ , and not only was the younger his department staff and colleague, but Seungcheol’s pretty sure that that lil’ floofy thing wouldn't appreciate him being that direct, not matter now charismatic and dashing he is.

 

So Seungcheol thought he was lucky, _very_ lucky, when Jihoon had gotten drunk during their annual company dinner, shivers running down Seungcheol’s spine as Jihoon’s sultry gaze focuses on him.

 

Imagine Seungcheol’s surprise when he calls Jihoon into his office the next day in hopes of being able to get Jihoon flushed and blushing, only to end up having clothes strewn all over the floor, Jihoon naked on his office desk, bright eyes and fluttering lashes peering up innocently at him, not at all matching the vulgar moaning and begging pouring out of said man’s mouth.

 

Ever since that day, it could be said that there was a shift in the department’s attitude towards the pair, especially towards Jihoon. Jihoon tried, and I mean really _tried_ to get things to return back to the way it was before, but from the moment the smaller walked into the into _Mr. Choi’s_ office, he’s been given a variety of nicknames, some that’s, honestly not that bad, but some that’s really, really, _really_ bad.

 

However, despite the occasionally crude names that Jihoon would get from his colleagues and how unapologetic Seungcheol would be for them, it could be said that both of their lives are looking towards the brighter side. Jihoon had been delighted when Seungcheol asked him to be his boyfriend (and baby boy on the side), and Seungcheol was just as happy when Jihoon said yes. Seungcheol would take Jihoon on cute dates, and Jihoon would prepare home made dinner for Seungcheol whenever the older worked overtime. Seungcheol would send cute messages to Jihoon via Jeonghan, and Jihoon would blush and squirm under the blond man’s knowing gaze before scribbling a note back to Seungcheol. Seungcheol would run his hands from Jihoon’s back down to his ass and grope the younger when the bump into each other in the photocopier room, and Jihoon would get down onto his knees and suck the older man off while hoping that everyone else was smart enough to know what was going on and avoid coming in.

 

It was obvious to everyone and their mother that Seungcheol and Jihoon were completely invested in one another, and nobody, not even the hottest or the prettiest people in the company, were brave enough to hit on either one of them in fear of having to face the wrath of the other.

 

That is, until the company started hiring new interns. 

 

Seungcheol was ecstatic when the company told him that his department was going to get an intern. It had been a while since Chan, the company’s last intern, left to pursue dance instead after realising that editing may not exactly be his forte. (Seungcheol really loves Chan, but the poor boy really can’t pick out grammar mistakes to save his life.)

 

However, when Seungcheol steps out of the lift first thing in the morning, he’s greeted with the sight of Jihoon getting chummy with someone that was _way too close_.

 

With long strides, Seungcheol moves glaringly towards the pair’s direction, with all the people in between them immediately parting a way for him, seeing the look on his face.

 

(“Oh shit, did no one tell the new kid about the Jihoon rule?” “Well, it’s too late now. He’s definitely going to get his ass beat.”)

 

“Hey Hoonie~” Seungcheol croons as he reaches the smaller man, pecking him on the cheek.

 

“Stop it, Cheol~~ You’re so embarrassing.” Jihoon giggles, a pink colour flushing up his neck and cheeks at the blatant display of affection and pushing the older man a little father from him before gesturing towards the person he was talking to. “Cheollie-hyung, this is Kim Junho, the new intern CEO-nim told us about. He was just telling me how happy he is to get this job.”

 

Seungcheol nods and reaches out to shake the man’s hand, eyeing him up and down as if he was sizing up his prey. The man (boy?) was taller than Seungcheol, but very scrawny, as if he would snap in half any moment. Wiry glasses perched on the bump on his nose.

 

Stretching his hand out, Seungcheol nods at the new intern, making sure to crush the weaker man’s hand in his own, glaring at him as if to say “ _stay the fuck away from Jihoon_ ”.

 

Seungcheol could feel everyone’s eyes trained onto them, unsure of how their boss would do to their new intern. Someone _really_ should’ve told him what the Jihoon rule was before he met the boss.

 

Jihoon coughs on the side, making Seungcheol tear his eyes away from his prey, before taking a step back.

 

“Welcome to the team. I hope you’ll enjoy working here.” Seungcheol says, straightening up and fixing his tie. “I’ll get Jeonghan to show you around and help you with the ropes.”

 

“But Jihoon-ssi said that he was going to—”

 

“I _said_ that Jeonghan will show you around. Jihoon is busy.” Seungcheol growls loudly as the intern tried to object, making everyone within the vicinity freeze.

 

At that moment, everyone simultaneously knew that Kim Junho had royally fucked his life over.

 

 

———

 

Two weeks later, and Seungcheol will reluctantly admit that Kim Junho is actually a pretty good writer for a newbie. He definitely has a future down this road if he plays his cards right.

 

Unfortunately for Junho though, he is _not_ playing is cards right, and Seungcheol will _not_ allow him to do anything around the office other than answering fan mail and sorting out old magazines if he continues to flirt with Jihoon the way he is right now.

 

“You’re just overacting” was what Jihoon said when Seungcheol voiced out his concerns.

 

Overreacting? Seungcheol is definitely not overreacting. Oh no no no. He’s simply making sure that the weak, young cub knows that he can’t possibly encroach on the alpha lion’s territory.

 

However, Seungcheol still has to work with the guy, and he can’t just lose control of himself from every little thing.

 

But the last straw, is when Seungcheol walked by their staff room in time to hear an angry demand of “Get the fuck away from me, you pervert” before he slams into the room to the sight of Jihoon being cornered in by that [_goddamn fucking bastard_](http://www.apple.com).

 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Seungcheol roars, furious gaze focusing on Junho, who was frozen in place.

 

“Kim Junho. I’m giving you three seconds to let go of Jihoon and get out of this room before I will personally rip you to shreds.”

 

“One—Two—Thr—”

 

The intern runs out the door just as Seungcheol reaches three, before slamming the opaque glass door shut and wrapping Jihoon in his arms.

 

“Are you okay, honey bear?”

 

Jihoon nods, tilting his head up to look at his boyfriend. “I—I was fine. Just… shocked that he would actually try to force himself onto me. He knows that we’re dating and still… thought that it was okay for him to hit on me.”

 

Seungcheol growls, tightening his hold on Jihoon. “This is cause you never let me near you around the office. Of course he’s gonna think it’s okay to hit on you.”

 

“Babe, there’s people other than us in the office, we can just fuck at home you know.” Jihoon retorts, reaching up to smooth out Seungcheol’s hair.

 

“Jihoonie…but it would be so romantic if we did it here~” Seungcheol croons, his tone and attitude completely shifting.

 

“Romantic?” Jihoon snorts, rolling his eyes. “Cheol, romantic is fucking on a balcony in front of the Eiffel Tower, not in our office’s staff room.”

 

“But honey bear,” Seungcheol retorts, sliding a hand down to fondle the younger man’s ass, “The first time we made love was also in our office. I’m just following tradition.”

 

“Ch-Cheol…” Jihoon moans, unconsciously grinding his ass harder down onto his boyfriend’s greedy hands. “We—We’re literally in a room with a glass door. People will see.”

 

“The door is opaque, babe. They won’t be able to see anything. Just relax, and let me take care of you.”

 

Jihoon lets out a moan at Seungcheol’s deep voice, sending shivers down his spine as he claws at the elder’s clothes, wanting, needing to feel him on his skin.

 

Shushing the younger, Seungcheol slowly tugs Jihoon’s shirt off, smoothing his fingers down his chest and to his nipples, watching in adoration as Jihoon twists and turns while he played with those reddening nubs.

 

“Cheol~~ Stop teasing me.” Jihoon tries out, pushing Seungcheol’s hands down in an attempt to get him anywhere near his dick.

 

“Be patient, honey bear. I want to taste every part of you before we move on.”

 

And Seungcheol does just that. Tugging every article of clothing off the smaller man’s body, Seungcheol lets just lips, tongue and teeth to glide on every single part of Jihoon’s body, creating prominent marks on his neck and torso, before, finally, much to Jihoon’s relief, finally talking his leaking dick into his mouth.

 

“Cheol~~” Jihoon whines, tugging on the older man’s hair as said man ran his tongue against the base of Jihoon’s dick.

 

“Ch-Cheol— get on it, goddammit!” Jihoon sobs, and lets out a surprised, yet loud and wanton moan when two fingers were suddenly shove roughly into his ass, pistoling in and out of him, the elder’s lips trails his way back up his chest to leave move marks on the younger man’s neck.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Jihoonie. So, so beautiful.” Seungcheol hums, shifting himself to slip another finger into Jihoon’s heat, aiming straight for the younger’s prostate, turning him into putty against Seungcheol’s chest. 

 

“Cheol~ Please—” Jihoon whimpers, clawing at the shirt Seungcheol still has on, “I need you~”

 

“Shh… It’s okay, baby bear. Just let daddy take care of you.” Seungcheol shushes, stripping himself down and pumping himself a few times before moving to press his head to Jihoon’s opening.

 

Jihoon moans in desperation, trying to push down on the elder’s cock when Seungcheol’s hands come to rest on his hips, ceasing their movement.

 

“Oh no, baby, that wouldn’t do.” Seungcheol teases, shaking his head. “I want to hear you beg for it. Loud enough so that everyone in the office can hear you. Can you do that for me?”

 

Jihoon makes a noise at the back of his throat, face flushing at the thought of his coworkers outside listening to him.

 

“Baby… I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me~ Now, what do you want daddy to give you?”

 

“I— I want daddy’s cock.” Jihoon whispers, looking down at where his body is connected to Seungcheol’s.

 

“Louder.”

 

“I— I want daddy’s cock.” Jihoon tries again, a little more vocal this time.

 

“Louder.”

 

“I JUST WANT TO BE FUCKED BY DADDY’S COCK!” 

 

Jihoon screams as Seungcheol immediately thrusts himself fully into Jihoon, not waiting before pulling out and thrusting in all the way again.

 

At this point, Jihoon is too far gone to care. It doesn’t matter that all his colleagues know they’re doing inside. It doesn’t matter that his friends probably won’t be able to look at him in the eye again. What matters right now is how delightfully Seungcheol is pounding into him, and that is honestly all Jihoon cares about right now.

 

“Cheollie— I’m gonna c-come.” Jihoon cries out, the overstimulation from the abuse on his prostate and the hand that Seungcheol sneaked to his dick too much to bear, before spurting all over himself and Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol growls in response, helping Jihoon ride out his orgasm, before biting down hard onto the space between Jihoon’s neck and shoulder, releasing his own sperm into Jihoon’s softening hole.

 

The two took the time to come down from their high, still slightly out of breath from what they just did.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that, Cheol.” Jihoon complains as the older man slides out, cum running down the smaller’s thighs. “You’re such a freak.”

 

Seungcheol laughs, getting a wet wipe to gently clean Jihoon off, before pressing his lips onto Jihoon’s in an innocent kiss. 

 

“I’m only a freak for you, baby.”

 

———

 

“Come in!”

 

The door creaks open to reveal a petrified looking Junho, gingerly making his way towards the chair in front of Seungcheol’s desk.

 

“I’m assuming that you know why I called you here.”

 

Junho nods, ducking his head lower to avoid looking at his boss’ eyes.

 

“Junho, look at me.” Seungcheol commands, “I want you to know that it was really unprofessional for you to force yourself onto Jihoon the way you did, and if it was any other case I would have reported you.”

 

The young intern froze at Seungcheol’s words, giving him a deer-in-headlights look.

 

“But—” Seungcheol coughs, running a hand through his hair. “What happened was also unprofessional on my part. I shouldn’t have lost my cool on you and do… that in the staff room. So… I have decided to let this incident go with a verbal warning.”

 

Junho lights up, about to stand up and hug his boss when Seungcheol adds “However, if I ever see you near touching distance with Jihoon ever again… let’s just say there will be consequences.”

 

A pile of yeses and of courses run out of Junho’s mouth, before turning and fast-walking out the door.

 

Okay, so Seungcheol may still be as possessive as he was ten years ago, but who can blame him? 

 

All he wants is to protect his honey baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly so inspired to write even though I have so much homework! School is really killing me at the moment.
> 
> Also, who's really excited for Teen,age?! I think that was the main reason why I suddenly wanted to write so bad I blame this 100% on SEVENTEEN.
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this! I originally wasn't gonna make this a series but I just kinda love this AU a lot and I'm not ready to let go of it just yet hehe :3
> 
> Please comment if you guys have any thoughts on this, or any ideas on what I could write about next! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


End file.
